The Slap
by Bluegarnet
Summary: Sonny accidentally slapped Chad. Now she's afraid to face him. Two unexpected people join together to bring Sonny and Chad together. Channy, a love story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fanfic! I do not own Sonny with a chance!! If I did (like most ppl said) Sonny and Chad would be together already! Anyway ~Enjoy~**

Chapter 1 SPOV

I was so pissed right now. Rehearsals did not go well. Everyone was mad at me for not finishing the new sketch so I had to stay late to finish it.

I stormed through the hallway to bump into none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What do you want Chad?" I huffed.

"Whoa Munroe, can't be polite once in a while?" he joked.

"Look Chad, if I'm in no mood to be insulted or criticized so lay off." I said, really annoyed now.

"Okay, okay! Gosh, no need to be feisty." He said smirking.

Than did it. I blew a gasket. I slapped him straight across his beautiful face.

His expression changed to shock instead of his usual cocky self. There were red finger print marks on his face.

I was horrified. How could I have done this? I started to back away and then ran straight into my dressing room. I flew past Tawni and sat on the couch. I broke out into quiet sobs.

I could never face him again.

**A/N: Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay what do you think? Please do tell!**

Chapter 2 CPOV

I just stood there. I cannot believe what just happened.

Sonny slapped me.

_No one _slaps Chad Dylan Cooper. **No one.**

But Sonny had. That's what hurt the most. The physical pain was just a sting, but my heart broke.

_No one _broke Chad Dylan Cooper's heart. **No one.**

But Sonny had. She had it shattered into a million pieces.

I walked quickly back to my dressing room and sat on my comfy sofa. I looked in the mirror and stared at the spot where Sonny had slapped me. The red marks were beginning to fade, but my insides ached. I was broken inside.

On the outside I wore a mask that everyone thought was the real me, Hollywood's bad boy and heartthrob. But Sonny had passed that barrier and broken the real Chad, Sonny's Chad. The Chad who helped Sonny pull off her "Eric" fan, the Chad that had gone on the fake date with Sonny, the Chad that had taken her to Lookout Mountain, the Chad that said she had pretty hair.

She had hurt Sonny's Chad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it!**

TPOV

I saw Sonny push past me with a fearful expression on her face. I looked in my mirror and saw her reflection. She was crying. I was _caring _again.

"Why am I _caring_?" I hissed quietly to myself. I cared about Sonny for some strange reason I could not comprehend.

"Sonny?" I asked tenderly. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head "No" and continued to cry.

"This has to do with Chad, doesn't it?" I started to get really angry at that jerk.

"Yeah, but this time I did something to him." Sonny whispered.

"What'd you do?"

"I s-sslapped h-him straight across the face."

This time I was shocked. Sonny was never violent. I composed my face quickly before she could see my expression.

"Why don't you go apologize?" I suggested. She usually did that when they got into a fight.

"I'm too afraid. It's for the better if I just ignore him. Maybe I'll take a couple days off, tell Marshall I need to reconsider being on _So Random!_ After all, you guys are better off without me."

"Sonny! No matter what you think, you are still part of the family! Don't ever say that again!" I said. I was starting to get angry.

Just then Zora poked her head through her vent.

"Yeah, Sonny. Tawni's right. And it's coming from _Tawni._"

I knew what I had to do. I had to get Sonny and Chad together before it was too late. Before Sonny left and Chad moved on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! **

SPOV

I lay on mine's and Tawni's dressing rooms couch. Tears were still streaming down my face as I sat there. Tawni was solemn as she applied lip gloss. I could tell she was thinking but I was too depressed to care. I sighed and rolled over, hiding my face in a green, fluffy pillow.

Suddenly, I got an idea. I'd write a sorry note to Chad and things would be all better. I'd leave it in his dressing room while he's filming and be gone by the time he reads it. It was for the better we were not together.

I got up and went to my desk. I got out my special stationary with suns on it and wrote:

_Dear Chad,_

_I'm sorry I slapped you and was mean to you. It's for the better that we stay apart. You obviously need to be "Chad Dylan Cooper" so it's for the better. _

_Yours and forever,_

_Sonny _

_P.S. I love you_

I folded the note and sealed it inside an envelope. I then neatly printed _Chad _and stuck inside my drawer where I could find it later. At least that's what I thought at the time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please review. You know you want to…**

CPOV

I needed to tell someone. Usually I would tell Sonny because… well, it's Sonny. She's understanding, funny, smart, and best of all _stupid cute_. So instead I turned to Portlyn. I thought that only I and Portlyn were the only ones listening but I was wrong. Little did I know that that freaky little girl from _So Random! _was hiding in my vent about mine and Portlyn's heads.

So she heard every word.

I explained to Portlyn what had happened and how I felt.

"Chad, you should go find her. Even if it was her fault, it's up to you to let her know you care about her." Portlyn said.

"But Portlyn, I can't." I said, stammering.

"And why is that?" she inquired looking me in the eye as if daring me to say, _I'm afraid._

"I-I'm _afraid._" I said.

"Of what?"

"Of Sonny. What if that means she doesn't like me anymore? What if she did it to show me she doesn't care anymore?" I said, my voice breaking.

"Chad, you have to figure that out. Life is full of pain, but if you don't learn to deal with it, you'll end up living your life in fear." Portlyn said, and with that she left.

I sat there in my dressing room, all alone. And for once I thought.

I thought about Sonny and her stupid cute. I thought about everything we had been through together, how she smiles and her laugh, and how she was always nice to me even if I did something mean or nasty.

And then, I knew what I had to do. But I was still too afraid to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please review! My cat will cry if you do not. You don't want to hurt my cat's feelings, do you? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

TPOV

I had not had any luck thinking of a plan to get Sonny and Chad back together when Zora burst through her vent and said, "Tawni! Tawni! I recorded this video with my phone! Look at it!" She threw me the phone and I pressed play.

The video was of Chad talking to Portlyn about the incident. Then I got an idea.

"Thanks, Zora." I said as I handed the phone back. I rushed to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set and bumped into Chad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Not now, Chad. I'm very busy." I said, and rushed to Portlyn's dressing room. Chad looked at me suspiciously. I ignored him and knocked.

"Come in." Portlyn's voice sounded bored.

I entered and closed the door behind me. "Look, Portlyn. I know about Chad and Sonny and your little talk with him earlier. Zora was spying and took a video. I know you don't like me and I don't like you but we have to get them together! They're perfect for each other. Think of how happy they would be together!" I rambled on.

"I see your point." Portlyn said slowly. "What's your plan?"

I explained my plan and soon it would be in action.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!!**

PPOV

I stepped out of my dressing room and Chad was standing there.

"What was Blondie doing with you?" Chad asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing. Girl stuff." I said.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked again suspiciously.

"Chad! It's girl stuff!" I shrieked.

His eyes widened and he mumbled "I'm sorry." Then he trudged back to his dressing room. I knew he hoped it was about Sonny. I would be so glad when Tawni's plan worked. It's was double checked by Zoey, the little girl genius from _So Random! _Or was it Zora?

I was supposed to steal a sweatshirt from Chad and give it to Tawni who would give it to Sonny. Chad hates when anyone has anything of his. He will _have _to talk to her now!

Chad was on set now. I sneaked into his dressing room and stole a plain navy blue sweatshirt. I ran quickly back to my own dressing room and put it in a bag. Then, I was on my way to the _So Random!_ set when none other than Chad saw me.

"Where are you going, Port?" He asked casually.

"Oh, you know just to deliver something to Tawni." I said.

"Portlyn, what's going on?" Chad asked, this time he was concerned.

"Chad, look. This is girl stuff, like I already told you. I just need to give this to Tawni quickly. She is having her _thing_."

"Thing?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yes the _thing _thing." I hissed.

"Oh, that!" He said and looked uncomfortable. He ran back to his dressing room and shut the door. I swear, sometimes that boy can be so dense. What does Sonny even see in him?

I knocked on Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room door.

"Come in." a voice croaked.

I saw Sonny sitting on the couch. She looked terrible. Her eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep and her hair was a mess. Her face was stained with tears.

"Where's Tawni?" I asked.

"She went to get a Fro – Yo." Sonny said. She put her head in her knees and started sobbing again. Then she cried, "It was an accident, okay? I didn't mean it!" Then she ran out of the room and disappeared.

"Wow, she really is as heartbroken as Chad is." I thought. She was afraid too.

"I could tell him, but he wouldn't believe me. He wouldn't listen. I'll try though." I said to myself.

"Hey Port. Did you get it?" Tawni said, coming in the room.

"Yeah, it's in this bag." I said.

"Thanks."

"I'll catch you later for Part 2. I gotta go do something." I said and ran back to my own set.

I knocked softly on Chad's door.

"Come in." he said. He sounded tired.

I entered and sat down next to him. "Sonny really does care for you."

He froze. "H-How do you know that?" he stammered.

"Chad, when I went over there I saw her. She was sitting on the couch crying and she looked terrible. She even said 'It was an accident, okay? I didn't mean it!'!"

Just like I thought. He didn't believe me.

"Portlyn, I don't believe you."

"Chad, I wouldn't lie to you. Okay, maybe I would, but not about this. I know how important Sonny is to you." I said.

"Just leave me alone." Chad said finally.

"Okay, your mistake." I said and left.

He could be so stubborn sometimes. At least we still had Tawni's plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it is a really lame plan but it was all I could think of. If you have any ideas please let me know.**

SPOV

I can't take it anymore. I love _So Random! _and being in Hollywood but without Chad it doesn't seem right anymore. I think I have to go back to Wisconsin for awhile and clear my head. I reached for my letter inside the drawer, but it was gone! Someone must have taken it.

"Portlyn!" I hissed. I had to go and retrieve it. But that would mean going to the _Mackenzie Falls _set and risking seeing _him_.

Just then Tawni came in. "Oh, Sonny! Where are you going?"

"To get something from Portlyn." I said.

"Here, wear this." Tawni said, handing me a big navy blue sweatshirt.

"Why?" I asked.

"Fashion tip, darlin'. It will hide your stained shirt and you can wear the hoodie so Chad won't recognize you." Tawni said.

"Thanks." I slipped the hoodie over my head. It matched perfectly with my white capries and converse sneakers.

I walked swiftly over to the _Mackenzie Falls_ set and suddenly heard _his_ voice.

"Hey!" he said. "Where are you going with my sweatshirt?"

I panicked. I ran into Portlyn's dressing room.

"Oh, it's you Sonny." She said looking at her nails.

"Why did Chad say this was his sweatshirt?" I demanded.

"It is." She answered simply.

"But Tawni gave it to me." I said, confused.

"She found it I presume. I don't know where she got it. You should probably go return it anyway."

"Right, wait… what?" I stammered.

"Go return it to him." She said slowly as if she were talking to a five year old.

"I can't do that… and did you take my letter?"

"What letter?" She asked surprised.

"The one I wrote to Chad." I said, now really worried. What if Chad got it? "You don't think he got it, right?" I asked worriedly.

"No… I don't know. Why? Isn't that what you want?" Portlyn asked, now interested.

"Not really." I said looking at the floor.

Suddenly Chad burst through the door. He stared at me. I stared back at him. His eyes were filled with hurt. They had lost their sparkle.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please review!!**

ZPOV

Portlyn quickly stepped out of the room. Tawni came up beside her and they pressed our ears to the door. You can see and hear everything from vents.

"Sonny?" Chad said.

"Look, I'm sorry Chad. I didn't mean it! There was a lot going on at the time and I never meant to hurt you…" Sonny trailed off.

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Yes. By the way here's your sweatshirt." Sonny said handing him the sweater. She walked towards the door, but Chad grabbed a hold of Sonny's arm.

"I care about you. I don't know why but I do."

Sonny stared at him, dumbfounded. "Well, I really like you."

"Me too. I really like you too."

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good."

Sonny and Chad hugged.

Sonny reached up and kissed Chad. He kissed her back and they smiled at each other.

"Yay!" I heard Tawni and Portlyn squeal.

"Who was that?" Sonny asked Chad, holding onto his arm.

"Probably Tawni and Portlyn." Chad said, chuckling.

"Anyway, wanna go get a Fro – Yo?" Sonny asked Chad.

"That sounds like a good idea." Chad said and they headed for the cafeteria.

I headed back to my usual vent in Tawni's and Sonny's dressing room.

Finally everything had gone right instead of wrong.


End file.
